Just For You
by DarkOpalDragon
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Bakura is angered by his light's relationship with a certain blonde Egyptian. How far will he go to break them up? Rating for yaoi, violence, and *gasps* bad words.


**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but the plot. It really sucks though. Chad Kroeger (the lead singer and one of the guitar players from Nickelback) has a sexy voice...

**Summary-** Bakura is angered by his light's relationship with a certain blonde Egyptian. How far will he go to break them up?

**Authoress note- **Yes, this is slash. It is a songfic to Nickelback's song "Just for". I bought the CD the other day and the second I heard the song I fell in love with it and instantly thought of Ryou and Bakura. I guess it could work for Yami and Yuugi too, but I prefer Ryou and Bakura. Flames will be used to roast hot dogs and marshmallows, and burn school work. Oh yes, they will also be used for a good laugh. This is my first time writing a whole story in first person perspective, so don't be too mad when you realize that it sucks. Okay? Now, on with the story! Oh wait! Okay, Malik is evil in this like normal, but Ishtar (Yami Malik) is shown as a crazy toddler-type. The reason for this is that I didn't want him to be evil because one evil person is good enough for me for this story and I really like Ishtar as a crazy toddler-type person because that's how he was in the first fic I ever read with him in it. Okay? Now go read the story!

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**~Lyrics~**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

/Ryou to Bakura/

//Bakura to Ryou//

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

The doorbell rings and from my position on the navy blue couch, I see my light go answer it. I continue to watch him from the corner of my eye while pretending to watch TV.

"Malik!" I hear him exclaim happily.

Malik leans on the frame of the door.

"Ryou." He coolly replies.

**~I want to take his eyes out~**

The way he looks at my hikari gets my temper going.

**~Just for looking at you~**

"Come in!" Ryou tells the blonde haired Egyptian. "What are you doing here?"

**~Yes I do~**

Malik comes in and Ryou shuts the door.

"Just in the neighborhood, I guess." Malik shrugs.

**~And I want to take his hands off~**

Malik walks toward Ryou and wraps his arms around his waits. My light responds by lightly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

**~Just for touching you~**

Ryou smiles as he gazes into my enemies eyes.

"And why, pray tell, were you in my neighborhood?" Ryou asks coyly.

"This." Malik bluntly states. They had turned enough for me to see his smirk before he leans in to kiss my hikari.

**~Yes I do~**

I stand up and walk towards them. "Well, well, well, look who it is." I say, interrupting their kiss. "It's the Egyptian psycho himself."

**~And I want to rip his heart out~**

Malik's face flares with anger as he replies. "I'd be careful of what you call me, Tomb Robber."

I smirk. "Or what, Blondie? You'll threaten me to death?"

Malik moves Ryou in front of him and pulls him close with his arms still wrapped around my light's waist. "Let's just say," Malik begins. He lightly nips my lights neck and I hear Ryou quietly moan in appreciation, a slight smile gracing his angelic face. "I'll really take away the last thing on earth that you want to lose."

**~Just for hurting you~**

I bite down hard, but calmly reply, "I'd like to see you try."

"That can be arranged," he informs me. Still looking me in the eye he kisses Ryou's neck. My hikari says nothing but has a look devoid of any emotion plastered on his face.

**~And I want to break his mind down~**

Malik finishes his mouth's caress of my light's neck and says "I'm going now. Goodbye Ryou." Ryou turns around and kisses his love softly.

**~Yes I do, yes I do, Yes I do~**

Malik looks up at me, his eyes as cold as ice, showing me that he has the one thing I want. He is the one to break the kiss and he exits my house.

Ryou stands staring at the door for a few moments before he turns and goes into the kitchen. While Ryou stares at the door, I turn and storm to the couch to finish watching the show I was in the middle of before that fuck showed up.

Ryou comes into the room with a water and curls up in the corner of the couch. We sit in silence, listening to the television, until Ryou decides to break through the background noise.

"Why do you hate him?" He asks.

"Why do you love him?" I snap back. I look at his arms which were covered in multicolored bruises. I know who made them, and for once it wasn't me. Ryou and he both know I'm aware of who made those bruises that discolor my hikari's beautiful pale skin.

**~And I want to make him regret~**

Seeing what I'm looking at, Ryou hugs his arms to his torso and covers them as best he can. He looks at his feet and avoids my eyes.

"He doesn't mean to do it," he tries to convince me. "He just gets a little rough sometimes. He's always sorry."

Surprised by my light's naïve attitude, I take a bit to reply. "He's not sorry!" I cry out when I'm over my shock. "It was like this in the beginning! If he was sorry, he would have stopped by now!"

**~Life since the day he met you~**

Too angry to hear more, I jump off the couch and go down into the basement, which is also my room. A table sat against the wall and all sorts of useless crap lay strewn about on top of it. That was my target. I speed towards it and when I reached it, all hell broke loose.

I grabbed each side and tossed it against the side wall. Two glass cups crash onto the concrete floor and shatter around me, making little gashes in my bare feet. Papers and everything else flew around the room. I pick up the wooden table again and throw it across the room to the other wall. Three legs break off and fly across the room. I stand breathing hard while surveying the damage.

**~Yes I do~**

_This is what he does to Ryou,_ I think to myself. He _breaks him. Slowly... But surely._

Making up my mind, I head up the stairs to the living room. Ryou isn't on the couch anymore, but the television is still on. I bypass it, throw my shoes on, and crash out the door.

**~And I want to make him take back~**

I climb in the car and speed out of the driveway, headed towards Malik's house.

/Bakura?/ Ryou must have heard me leave. I pinch off the link we share, making communication impossible. I speed as quickly as lightning to where Malik lives.

I arrive, park, jump out of the car, and walk toward the door quickly and angrily. My hand balls into a fist as it reaches for the door. I pound on the door with all my might. Nobody answers. I try the doorknob but it is locked.

Backing up I look to the second floor for a way to get in. My fury gets the best of me. I go back to the door and kick it with every ounce of strength I can summon up. It stands strong, so I kick it again, and again. On the fourth kick, the heavy wooden door finally gives and swings open.

Ishtar looks up from his connect-the-dots workbook, startled to see me.

"Bakura! What are you doing here?! Do you wanna see the kitty I drew?!" He excitedly asks while flipping the page and holding up a mess of lines and dots that look somewhat like a chicken with the head of a cow, and nothing like a kitty.

Taking a deep breath I reply with as much patience as possible. "That's nice Ishtar. Where is Malik?"

Ishtar, beaming with pride, sets down his book, picks up his lime green crayon, and continues scribbling in his workbook. "I don't know!" he replies in a sing-song voice. "He'll be back!"

"Ishtar," I softly growl, "I need to talk to Malik alone when he gets back. I need you to go somewhere else, okay?"

Ishtar frowns slightly and shakes his head, never looking up from his drawing. "Maliky says I'm not supposed to go anywhere."

I sigh and reach into my pocket, pulling out some money. "Ishtar," I coax, waving the money in front of him, "Do you want some cookies?"

His head snaps up at the word "cookies" and he gets a crazed look on his face. "I love cookies!" He yells. Jumping out of his seat, he grabs the money, runs past me and out the door and down the street.

_Now all I need is Malik._

**~All that he took from you~**

I smirk and sit on their couch. Not much longer after I sit down, my light's boyfriend walks in the door.

**~Yes I do~**

Seeing me he stops. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

I turn to him coyly and respond. "I," I change my voice to mimic his, "was just in the neighborhood."

**~And I want to rip his heart out~**

"You know, mockery is not your strongest attribute." The idiot blonde throws back my way, while studying his nails.

**~Just for hurting you~**

"And beauty is certainly not yours."

I enjoy watching his face contort with rage. Sadly it does not last long, as he shakes his head and laughs softly.

**~And I want to break his mind down~**

"My, my, my, how sad are you? Mockery is not your only weak point. Clever remarks are too!"

**~Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do~**

I smirk at the idiot standing in front of me. "Is that the best you can come up with? You'd best do better; you're pathetic insults have no affect on me."

"So what does 'affect' you, oh brave one?"

Just then a flash of white catches my eyes and I move my focus from Malik to it. "It" is none other than Ryou. Malik turns to see what I'm looking at and sees Ryou standing off to the side and slightly behind him with a look of confusion and mild fear. My face softens slightly in shock of seeing him there. Malik turns back to me with a malicious grin on his disgusting face and malevolence in his lavender eyes.

**~And I want to rip his heart out~**

"So," he begins, "that's your weakest point. I have to hand it to you Bakura, you hide it well. I knew you cared for him, but I didn't know it was to this extent."

"Malik?" Ryou asks, confusion written clearly on his face like the words in a book. "Bakura? What's going on?"

"Ryou..." I start, "Ryou, you have to leave. _Now." I finish in an icy tone. If he knew what I was planning to do to the one he loved..._

"Now, now, not so fast Bakura! Who says, well, other than you, who says that he has to leave?" He holds a hand out to my hikari. "Come here, love." Directing his attention to me while Ryou reaches hesitantly for his hand, he tells me "After all, this isn't your house."

Malik reaches for something at his belt as he beckons to his boyfriend again. Glancing closely, I see that it is a golden dagger with intricate designs made of jewels. I re-open our link that I had closed off earlier and yell at Ryou through it.

//Ryou! No!//

Too late. As Ryou grabs his hand, Malik unsheathes his dagger and pulls Ryou close to him, placing the dagger close to his neck. All my angel can do is gasp in fear and look at me pleadingly, terror clearly displayed in his eyes.

/Bakura... Help me... Please!/ he begs of me.

**~Just for hurting you~**

My rage overflows into every vein in my body as I can feel the magic in the millennium ring take over. The ring sets off a small glow that gets stronger and stronger as I tap further into its powers. I'm interrupted by a maniacal laughter coming from Malik.

"Don't you get it?!" He laughs at me. "Doing anything with your millennium powers could just as easily affect your precious hikari here! I've won, Tomb Robber! It's over!"

Just then Ishtar comes running in screaming his head off. "I got cookies! Cookies, cookies, cookies!" He comes running into the room we occupy and runs straight into the back of Malik, causing him to pull the knife away from Ryou's neck.

//Run! Fast!// I scream at him. He obeys my command and runs behind me and stands watching the scene like a frightened rabbit.

The impact causes Ishtar to fall back onto the floor. He looks up at Malik and holds out a cookie. "I got cookies! You want one?!"

Malik turns his back on me to address his yami. "No! I do not want a cookie! Get the fuck out of here!" Before he could turn to face me again, I use the magic I gathered from the ring to send him flying against the wall. Ishtar screams and runs to join Ryou behind me. I rush over to Malik, who was now lying face down and gasping for breath, and I pick up the knife he dropped. Picking Malik's head up from the floor by his hair, I bend down and hold the knife to his neck.

Leaning close to his ear, I sharply whisper to him, "Was it Ryou's throat you wanted cut open today, or just anyone's?"

**~And I want to break his mind down~**

Malik laughs hoarsely before replying. Struggling to breathe, he chokes out, "If you are going to kill me, I suggest you do it quickly before this chance leaves you."

Still whispering, I click my tongue at him and say sadly, "Oh, but where would the fun be in that?"

I throw his head down to the floor and kick him sharply in his ribs, causing him to curl into the fetal position and gasp for breath, yet again. I grab his hair once more and pull him into standing. I shove him against the wall and run his knife down his left arm, starting at his shoulder. Watching his face twist in pain sends adrenaline coursing throughout my entire body. I bring the knife up to his other shoulder and make a long gash from his right shoulder down across his chest and stomach, cutting his shirt as I go. His blood rushes out of the wounds and flows down onto the white carpet below.

Putting my mouth close to his ear, I whisper "Still think you've won? From the looks of it, you're far from it."

"Maybe I haven't won," He wheezes, "But if I can't win, then neither can you." It was at that moment that he bites down hard on my cheek, tearing through skin and causing it to bleed. It hurts, but it gives me an extra nudge over the edge. Clutching the hilt of his dagger fiercely, I ram the blade into the soft area below and off to the side of his stomach. He releases my face and the color drains from his face completely as I shove the blade in as far as it can go, then pull it out quickly. Hanging on to this new abrasion, he falls to the floor and lays there, face down. I stare at his almost lifeless form until I am sure that life no longer occupies this shell. How easy it was, just to take his life.

I turn, slowly, in order to face my hikari and the yami of the one I just killed. Ishtar was curled up on the couch sobbing, while Ryou just gazed at Malik's body, then at me. When he looks at me, his face is tear streaked and more are silently falling. Throwing down the dagger, I run over to my hikari and scoop him up in a fierce yet comforting hug. He buries his face into my shoulder and sobs, taking in quick and shuddering breaths.

After a moment, I realize I have to say something. I gather up my thoughts and try to force them out of my now dry mouth. I open and close my mouth, like a fish gasping for water, before I can let him know "I did it for you, Ryou. I did it for you."

**~Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do~**


End file.
